


Consequentia

by Wander Riordan (lferion)



Category: Society for Creative Anachronism RPF
Genre: Consequences, Gen, Poetry, Politics, Princess of the Mists, Song - Freeform, kingship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1994-02-23
Updated: 1994-02-23
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1999770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/Wander%20Riordan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those wearing the crowns have responsibilites</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consequentia

Oh, look to kings for counsel, look to queens to guide  
Who elsewise are no different, but 'neath a crown abide.  
By chivalry decided, a Coronet I hold  
Thrice promised I by honor, this realm all to uphold.

Uncertain of bright outcome - thoughts girded for the fray  
Far more than ceremony is asked of Crowns this day.  
Figurehead or focus: as sovereign, made indeed  
The people choose to follow, & I must needs then lead.

A sword quicksilver tempered: the people's trust & will  
That to the Crown is offer'd, stern hope all to fulfill.  
That blade beneath my fingers would turn & pierce my heart  
If I forswear my speaking, or e'er from honor part.

An oath not lightly given; thus bound by word & hand  
In fealty and in service to all within this land -  
Though bitter strife and sorrow may etch my path in pain  
I will not have it happen that I should fail to reign.

**Author's Note:**

> There is a reason my Viscounty coronet has the motto 'Perfice Actaque Consequentia" on it. This piece comes from the same place.


End file.
